Renesemee's Love: Love is two vs two
by Ember411
Summary: Renesemee and Travis in in deep love. The deepest love that one has ever known. However one night can ruin that. And when someone dares to let the secret out, Renesemee has no choice but to do what he says in order to save herself from harm of others.
1. Start

**Heeeyyyyy well here is **Renesemee's Love- Love is two vs two **Not sure how much I am going to update since I have a busy life, but I will try whenever I can :)**

**Just remember that this is like a mix of New Moon and Eclipse.**

**story takes a year later.**

**

* * *

**

Renesemee's POV:

I woke up this feeling. I couldn't wait! it was Sunday! Yes I know it was a day before school but today was different! Getting up quickly I ran to my wardrobe. Even though it was Halloween! It was gonna be hot out today. Really hot. I put on a Aéropostale solid lace cami with Forever21 bottom shorts and a pair on pink high tops. I put my hair into a ponytail and put on a necklace that Aunt Alice and Aunt Rose gave to me as a late birthday gift.

My computer, that was on all last night like normally, made that AIM sound thing. Running over I saw that it was the one and only guy I can ever love. Travis Skeffington.

**Ghostwriter90's- **Morning Sunshine

**Forever-16-Vampriss- **Morning Travie. : )

**Ghostwiter90's-** Just woke up. Meet me the bookstore 4 a new book I wanna show u.

**Forever-16-Vampriss- **Totally. Luv u!

**Ghostwriter90's-** Luv u 2.

I sign off and finish getting ready. You know, brush the curls and add a tad bit of makeup. I run downstairs vampire speed to find a note on the table from dad

_Nessie,_

_Mom went hunting. I'm with Esme doing some shopping with her._

_Bring your phone with you. Call around 2. If your gonna b out after 5 hunt at 4 and call at 5:10._

_~Love daddy :)_

I finished I ran out to hunt a bunny and deer.

* * *

Leaving I went and walked down the street. I get some money out and ride on the bus. Listening to songs on my Ipod Itouch thing, god why can't I remember the name of this thing haha. I play Let's Hear it For the Boy. It drove around for a while before one stop. A few old friends of Jacob came on the bus. Including Grandpa Charlie's girlfriend, Sue Clearwater . She smiles sweetly at me and sits down rubbing her five month pregnant belly. They already have a name out for mom's little twin siblings. Stephenie Emily Swan. And Christian "Jeb" Doc Swan.

All of Jacobs friends are stareing at me. But I ignore them and get off the bus as the next stop. I run vampire speed to the bookstore. I find Travis at the book stand reading, _Salem_. I walk over and smile at him. He isn't looking at me but I poke his arm and he smiles. "Hi Mr. Grumpy face!"

"Hi Miss Annoying pain in the..." A little kid was looking at him. "'Donkey'" He winked.

"On shut up." I said.

Travis looks a lot different then when I first met him. He has gotten tall now. He is now about 5'9 and weighs about 125 pounds, yes he told me. I don't know why though. He's worked out a little bit and his arms a little bit more muscular now. Like my Uncle Jasper's arms. but you can still see his muscles when he lifts me. His hair is still wavy as ever. but it's grown longer. It now at his shoulder and very wavy and sort of messy. Almost like an emo medium hair cut but he is not emo. He got a little color on his skin but not a lot. He still smiles a lot now then what he use to. He's learned a few new things such as skateboarding and driving a car. He's even passing the class he hates: Health.

"Naw it's fine." He said throwing his arm around me and kissed me. "Let's get going."

**

* * *

**

Ok that first one sucked. but I haven't been on this site for two months. So please excuse me for that. It will get better I promise.

**R&R please.**


	2. Nyx a witch and Skud a ghost

**Heeeyyyyy well here is **Renesemee's Love- Love is two vs two **Not sure how much I am going to update since I have a busy life, but I will try whenever I can :)**

**Just remember that this is like a mix of New Moon and Eclipse.**

**story takes a year later.**

**------------------**

As we left the book store we walked hand in hand to an ice cream store. Travis went in and came out a second later with two spoons and strawberry ice cream. I made a face at him in disgust and covered my mouth. "No thank you!"

He shrugged, "Fine. More for me." He said taking a bite. "Happy all hallows eve, Rae."

"Happy Halloween, Travis." I said as we walked down the road. "So you got your costume?"

"Yeah." he sighed. "Rae I swear that you cheated in chess."

Giggling I played with a curl and moved my eyes around.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen!" Travis yelled at me. "Did you cheat just so we can go as what you wanted?"

"Maybe," I asked. "Yes. Yes I did." He made a frown at me. "Next year we can go as The Fantastic 4. I promise."

"Thank you." He smiled. Throwing his already empty ice cream cart away he lifted me up bride style and flew away. "You know sometimes I wonder if lifting you is what got me stronger."

"That and my Uncle Emmett says he trained you in arm wrestling."

"Well don't tell him, after what your mom did to him a long time ago I make sure that I let him win." he laughed.

* * *

We settle down in the park near the slide and seesaw. He sits down with me on his lap and we make out for half an hour. When we pull apart I ask him, "What are we doing here?"

"Meeting my other two friends who are part ghost and...well. Nyx is a witch and Skud just a regular ghost. They're both dating." Travis said. Just then a girly scream was rising above us. "Hey! Nyx! Skud! Get down here you guys!"

First one down was a boy. He looked about 18 and was 5'5 in a half. Standing up he smiled. He had a grey shirt with red writing that read 'S.K.U.D.' and had bloody writing on it. He had on long green pants with green vans. His hair was short-medium long auburn with sun kiss freckles across his nose. Tan skin and crystal sky blue eyes.

Next came was a girl on a broom stick. She had caramel color skin with medium pale blonde mad curly hair! Hazel green eyes and very tall at 4'6. She had on a lavender dress that reached her ankles. Gladiator black sandals and golden bracelets and earrings. A purple ring on her left middle finger.

"Hiya Travis!" The girls said. She turned to me and hugged me jumping off her broomstick. "You must be Renesemee! nice to meet you new friend!"

"Nice meeting you too," I said hugging her. "Who are you guys?"

"Well I'm Nyx. Short for Nicoletta Yolanda Xiang." She pointed to the boy and said, "And that's Skudakumoochoowte. Skud for short."

Skud shook my hand with a large grin. "nice meeting you." He said in a very large Scottish accent.

"Thanks. Umm, Skud." I grinned. "How do you say your name again?"

"Skud-a-Ku-moo-Chow-te." He repeated. "Yo Travis!"

"Hey," Travis said. "Nice flight in."

"thanks. Wanna play some ball?"

"YOUR ON!"

While both the boys left that left me with Nyx. We sat on the swing and talked for a while. Nyx started to tell me her story.

"When I was born my parents didn't want me. It was because I was born with magical powers. They gave me up at an orphanage. But later that night I was taken by a women flying on her broomstick that night. She took me back to ye Old Forks. It's like this, you go really fast in the middle of clouds to get there. So I was raised in YOF with the Yolanda. Given the name Nicoletta Yoland.

"When I was fifteen I was a friend here on Earth in Russia. When I went to go home I found no one. No home no family no nothing. Not even a city. Louie found me and turned me half ghost so I could live with ghost. So I ended up with Xaing's. And someone called me Nyx."

She went on for a few hours about her past. I tried to enjoy the story, but she talked WAY to much. Like anon stopping chatter box. She even told me how she found her birth parents and turned them into frogs.

Wow, when I leave with Travis later I am so gonna have a headache.


	3. Ghost World of Ye Old Forks

**Heeeyyyyy I was kinda sad that no one reviewed the last chapter :(**

**I hope this one makes more sence. And this is the Ghost World. Where Travis and them live.**

**I didn't know any Native American translations for the old city, which I made up by the way, so I just did Spanish.**

**

* * *

**

Travis POV:

Rae and I hang out for a few more hours until she leaves to go home. I ask her if later tonight she wants to go catch a movie at ten after halloween hours. She'll call or text or im me later for the answer.

As we leave after out kiss I walk down the road. Down the road until I reach Fork cemetery. I enter going though the gates and fly, closely to the ground, down the path to three graves that were Heart shaped. All with me and my siblings names. Travis Benjamin Skeffington, Jasper Emilio Skeffington and Elizabeth Madeline Skeffington.

I sighed wishing I knew where my parents were. I missed mama and papa. I would think they be here. I've been searching for them as ghost but have found no record of them as ghost. I have even checked with both Renesemee's grandfathers to see if they have any record of them. Carlisle hasn't heard of them and Charlie has no reports whatsoever.

If only a clue could come by. . . .

I pass though the ground passed my casket and have no bones that laied there. I fly down and down to the ground until it ws total pitch black. I continue down for another ten seconds before landing into Fantasma de la muerte. The land of death. It's the new name that came along right after Forks was changed in 1985.

I slither down back into my feet and walk around with pockets in my hands. I see all the dead people walking by that I've known for all my life. Even as I stay nineteen forever. The old burned down buildings that were once upstairs are now rebuild downstairs, here, and being used again. The restaurants, schools, work offices, basically the city as it is today. We don't have the same waters as La Push has but we use the same waters.

The whole city is always dark and grey for sadness. Depression. Gloomy colors of all kinds. Even if we were happy they stay what they are for ghost are supossily dead and unhappy about it. But the bright colors we wear are still seen like always. It even rain down here and sometimes snows if the city won't!

* * *

When I get home I sit down and fix dinner for Lizzy and Emilio. Those lazy siblings of mine can't even cook their own dinner even if was simply pouring milk into the bowl! But no they both have the same lame excuses for everything that happens to them! I was looking the other way while the milk spilled, I was answering the phone, talking to friends, talking to Uncle Andrew, ect ect!

Lazy freaks.

I end up making a pizza for us. When it finished I called them inside for it. Elizabeth came flying out with her now longer pale hair following her. She grew a few more inches, like she's now 5'5 and a half. She's a lot older now. And acts excetly like a teenage girl. Boy, family, school, "best friend"- whatever the hell that it.

"Eww pizza again!?" She screams at me crossing her arms over her pink tank top. "That is SOOO gross! I'm going to get fat! Obease! Why don't you feed me a freakin' bomb huh!?"

"Your already dead," I answer with a smirk. "Kill ya more and you'll go where even the Devil is scared to go."

"Up Michael Jackson's ass!" Emilio's voice carried in. "What's for din-din Trav?" Emilio....nothings changed other than his hair is now a medium brown color. He sat down with his feet on the table and that funny smile, "Aww pizza again? Why don't we just order japan or some type of asian food next time? This food is going to kill us."

"Just eat your food and get ready for the Leaving Hours." I said biting my food. "What you guys going as?"

"Oooh oooh!" Elizabeth chimed biting her food. "Alice, Jasper and I are going to go around and get candy. They'll give it to me when were done. We decided that Alice will go a queen, Jasper and the King and I'll be the Rose flower princess!"

"Haha that's so silly!"

"What are you going as?"

"That's easy," Emilio smirked. "Me and a few friends are going out together. Senna going as Sarah Palin. Leah is going as Kate from that Kate and Jon eight kids show. Seth is going as the husband Jon. Collin and Brady as Star wars or G.I. Jo and Carmen is going as Hannah Montana."

"Damn you love them wolves don't cha?" Elizabeth asked. It was true. Emilio was more of a wolf man guy. I've never thought that him and I would be connected to a certain group. Although he is mostly friends with vampires like I. "Whatta 'bout Charlotte, Mary and that _wolf?_"

"Shut up!"

"Hey Ellie's right," I said. "You and Leah Clearwater got a lotta things on."

"Well....yeah...."

* * *

A few hours later the three of us finished getting ready. We left to gather around town. Where we would soon leave to scare people, or join the fun. Right before we left the house I got a text

**Hey. I can go but gotta b back at 1a,**

**rme**

_**K**_

As we all left to gather the square I notice that everyone was staring out and about in wonder. When we got to the square we knew something was up. Something that wasn't good. We saw Louie standing up at town hall with the rest of G.H.O.S.T right behind him. All in their ghostly faces of bravery and non fear.

"Citizens of The Old town of Forks," He began. "Tonight is All Hallows Eve. Tonight we scare who we must to show that we are the most most wonderful ghost to live again. But how? Like every year we dress as a vampire or wolf to scare the daylights out of them humans. We make them believe that vampires and wolfs are deadly, as they really are, we make them believe that they'll be killed. We want vampires and wolfs dead! We must make more ghost when people die in order to get rid of vampires and wolves. We must fright!"

Everyone started to cheer in light. All except my siblings and I. Louie went on,

"I stand here now before we go upstairs," He started, "I stand here and share with you all that we G.H.O.S.T have changed the laws of the world. We shall mail them tomorrow tonight by the cat of mail. Listen to what my letter of laws says and we shall follow them. Follow them in the words."

I sighed, this Louie guy is total shit.

**

* * *

**

ha ha i'm getting better. Enjoy.


	4. I must hurt you, to save you

**Halloween has passed, so will the night.**

**Umm this chapter is like the New Moon Breakup part. But totally different just to let you all know.**

**Enjoy.**

**------------------**

**Renesemee POV:**

I saw down playing chess with uncle Jasper. I was so close to winning when someone called after me.

"RENESEMEE!" Emmet cried.

"For crying out lout!" I shouted. "I'm in Jasper and Alice's room!"

Uncle Emmett came up quickly and grinned. "I got this new movie: Troops of the Army. Hey Jazz care to join? It's got that General guy you worked with. General Adam Flocks or whatever."

"General Finks." He said. "Sure. Why not."

The three of us ran downstairs. While Emmett put the DVD in I ran into the kitchen and grabbed a massive bowl of Doritos and an even bigger one with cookie dough ice cream, my second favorite in this house. I ran back in and sat between the guys.

"Wow just when I thought you ate fifteen minutes ago BAM! You go in and grab some grump to make you fat!" Uncle Emmett yelled. Was I fat? I mean I did weigh three pounds over my limit that I gained yesterday....

I was fat! My face scrunched up and in two seconds flat I was bawling my eyes out. Tears flying out of my eyeballs. and flying off my cheeks. I heard uncel Emmett freaking out.

"What? I didn't call you fat. I just said-"

I heard nothing after that. I felt uncle Jasper wrap his arms around me tightly. He started to calm me down but the tears still ran down my face. My eyes became red and puffy. Aunt Rose and Grandma came in hearing this. "What happened Nessie?" Grandma asked getting close to me. I couldn't speak so I placed my hand on her cheek. "Emmett why did you call her fat?"

"FAT!?" Aunt Rose shouted. "Emmett McCarty Cullen what made you call her fat?"

"I didn't." Emmet said. "I just said she's gaining a lot of weight by eating food. Can I just say I'm sorry?"

The phone rang and Grandma got it. She handed it to me. I listen to the speaker. "Hey Rae. Can I meet you at the park at 5 tonight. Er...ten minutes?" I nodded and got up to leave. I just grabbed an umbrella and ran vampire speed to the park.

* * *

When I got there I sat down eating my hot dog. A very gross hot dog. A hot dog with chocolate and marshmells on top and jimmies of the rainbow. When I saw Travis I jumped up and hugged him.

"Travis!? Are you okay? You sounded worried on the phone." I asked him all these questions for ten minutes non stop. I couldn't even hear myself think with my voice chatting and questioning away. Travis placed his hand over my mouth.

"I'm leaving." He said slowly. "I'm stay downstairs with Elizabeth and Emilio. We're moving. Back to Ireland."

My eyes popped out. Confusion, sadness, and other mixed feelings were in me now. I placed his hand off my mouth and held it in my hand. I pressed it softly as I stepped closer to him. Right underneath him I stare at those big dark brown eyes. My eyes are asking him for the truth.

He held out a piece of paper that looks like it hasn't been read yet. I take the letter and open the paper. A small man of a hologram shows up. . .

_"To the people of the undergrown city of Fork. I, Louie VanDarque, here by announce that we have heard the rumors from upstairs. A boy in our land is dating the one of a mix of all three enemies we hold with us. The one who we thought was killed by her own people of the side of her father. However there is a reason, for which I rather not say that disturbing news, why this devil child is still alive. But to make clear of what is to be done the law of the undergrown has changed. When this is over I shall tell the rules on the paper you shall follow. These rules are meant to protect us and not let blood suckers and dogs win this battle of the world. Break the rules of G.H.O.S.T and you'll be summoned to an even greater death to even be known."_

_"__**Law 1, The Boy and Devil:**__Anyone who knows the boy dating the devil and does not say a word will be summoned to death.  
__**Law 2: Awards**__ If you do tell us, you will be granted with a prize. For this and any other persons like these daters  
__**Law 3 Own Kind:**__ Anyone who dates someone who is not YOUR kind will suffer their loved one to die and never live again.  
__**Law 4, Upstairs:**__ If you go upstairs you must tell the members of G.H.O.S.T and we will send someone up with you. Only once a month you may come up without supervision of a member of G.H.O.S.T.  
__**Law 5, Downstairs: **__You may not bring anyone downstairs, like before and like always, but if you catch these daters or a blood sucker or a wolf, you may bring them downstairs to get an award and for us to murder these creatures of hate."_

* * *

As I stand there with my hands shaking the man, Louie as I remember him, went away. My voice got all choked up and my eyes got wet. I could barely speak without creating such a terrible noise that teachers created on a chalk board. I turn to Travis and begged him with my eyes to tell me more.

"They don't like vampires." he said in a low voice. "Like I said to you before we dated, vampires and ghost can turn dying humans into something before they go to heaven. It's a race. And sometimes if a vampire and ghost are there, like about 98 percent of the time, they will fight and the human will die. Never being able to go ghost or vampire. Ghost people believe that vampires should be killed even more to then what they are. So there are more ghost to create more ghost and rid of vamps and wolves."

"Why do they hate wolves?" I asked him.

"Remember when you dated Jake?" I nodded at him. "We were friends with wolves until you both dated. It's not your fault or Jakes, it just that because apparently vampires are "evil" and "creatures that should of never lived nor started to die-live," they believe they, Ghost people, are to now hate wolves. Even though they can only...umm...print on someone. Not actually turn them into wolves."

I shaking my head in disbelief. No. I don't believe what is happening! I'm loosing someone I love! Someone who loves me for me! Someone who I care about! This hurts me dearly. I sit on the bench and start to cry. My hands buried in my face and sobbing non stop. I felt Travis hug me tightly. Rubbing my bronze curls back.

"No no no!" I shouted tearfully. "Travis you can't leave me! We can visit each other that day with no supervision!"

"We can't," he said. "Other can be around and you'll know what will happen to us."

"But..." I said. "What about the Ghost members and who the fucking shit are they?"

"G.H.O.S.T is like those people that are royal to vampires. The Volturi. **G**hostly**. H**unters.**O**f**. S**uperstitious**.T**ramps. It's what G.H.O.S.T stand for. We hunt for ssuperstitious creatures. Vamps, wolves, dracula, werewolf, Nessie, ect." With that said puppy look face he placed his gostly hand on my shoulder. "I promised your dad I would never hurt you. I have to hurt you now, to make sure no one ever hurts you. I love you Renesmee Cullen."

He leaned down and kissed my cheek. That cold kiss that would forever stay. He then left and traveled down the road.

Leaving me alone. . .


	5. I AM SO SORRY!

**OMG I sam so so so so so SOOOOOO sorry about updates! Its just that I've been so busy with life and I totally know thats like a TERRIBLe excuse. Plus also along the way I have forgotten what I was going to do for the next few chapters! But I really really REALLY need my readers to help me though this!**

*Leave comments or messege me idea

* I accept all ideas, even maybe new characters....but I might only use like, 3.

* Thank you SSSSSSSSSSSOOOOOOOOOOOOOO MUCH!!!!!

plue also, very good news.....

***~*~*~ NEW MOON IS OUT THIS FRIDAY!*~*~*~**

***~*~*~ MY FRIEND AND I WILL SEE IT SATURDAY NIGHT*~*~*~**


End file.
